


Beginning Middle End

by wildflower_daydreamer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon and Sansa meet, and it made me think of Sansa telling Jon to always compliment a girl's name, jonsa, yes - i watched the last installment of To All The Boys and immediately fell in love with their song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower_daydreamer/pseuds/wildflower_daydreamer
Summary: Jon moves near his old college roommate, Robb, in White Harbor. During Robb's birthday party, he finally gets to meet Sansa, the girl he had been crushing on for years thanks to all of Robb's stories. Inspired by the song Beginning Middle End by Leah Nobel.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Beginning Middle End

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning Middle End by Leah Nobel
> 
> Sometimes, you get what you've always been wishing for / And most times, it's not on your deadline, but that's alright / I was worn out and jaded from trying on people to love / But you fit so well
> 
> When they ask why, I can never explain / But a symphony played when you told me your name / And I took that as a sign
> 
> Will you be my beginning, my middle, my end? / Will you be my beginning, my middle, my end? / Will you be my beginning, my middle, my end? / Will you be mine?
> 
> Sometimes, it's hard to see what the future holds / And most times, it feels like a steep climb, and that's alright / There's magic in details, the tender small gestures of love / And the way they all add up
> 
> When they ask why, I can never explain / But a symphony played when you told me your name / And it sounded like a sign
> 
> Will you be my beginning, my middle, my end? / Will you be my beginning, my middle, my end? / Will you be my beginning, my middle, my end? / Will you be mine?
> 
> Five years later, and I'm still yours / Ten years later, and I'm still yours / Fifty years later, and I'm still your beginning and middle and end / Five years later, and I'm still yours / Ten years later, and I'm still yours / Fifty years later, and I'm still your beginning and middle and end / Beginning and middle and end
> 
> Will you be my beginning, my middle, my end? / Will you be my beginning, my middle, my end? / Will you be my beginning, my middle, my end? /  
> Will you be mine?

"Hi, I'm Sansa."

"Sansa. That's a pretty name."

The smile that crept upon the gorgeous red head's face at his silly comment was beautiful. Radiant, even. Like sunshine. Jon knew she was just kindly humoring him, trying to save him from his embarrassing mouth. He didn't mean to say it - that stupid thought was supposed to stay in his head where it belonged. Jon smiled bashfully in response, a small awkward laugh escaping his lips.

He wasn't normally bashful. He was usually cool and aloof without even trying. He had a _brooding quality_ , as he had been told numerous times, usually by women. But when she spoke her name, it sounded like a song spilling from her lips and it caught him off guard. Jon especially liked how it felt rolling off his own tongue.

"Sorry," he said, an awkward little laugh betraying his usual coolness. "I'm Jon."

"Nice to meet you, Jon. I've heard a lot about you." Her playful smile continued to pull him in. Her crystal blue eyes threatened to drown him. Her fiery hair threatened to burn him. But Jon didn't care - he would take it all.

"Nothing good, I'm sure," he replied, trying his best to bring out his regular composure.

"You'd be surprised. Robb's told us all of the drunken college stories and the many times you saved his 'inebriated ass' - his words, not mine. You've come off pretty well in a majority of the tales. I suppose I should thank you for keeping my brother alive throughout those years," Sansa laughed.

"It was quite the task. Especially with Theon around."

"Oh, I've met Theon - I can only imagine that difficulty." The imaginary song continued as Sansa laughed. Jon thought it just might be the most perfect laugh in the whole world. "I was just going to grab a drink. Want to join me?" she asked, motioning toward the kitchen.

Deciding he may need some liquid courage, Jon nodded. "Definitely."

He and Robb met when they were assigned to the same dorm room back at Braavos University. They became fast friends and after their first year in the dorms, they decided to rent a place near campus. After they graduated, Robb went back home to Winterfell and eventually White Harbor while Jon stayed in Braavos. They still stayed in touch and would meet up whenever Robb came to Braavos for his job. Once, Jon went to Winterfell and met the rest of the Stark family, minus Sansa who was on a trip down south. He had heard plenty about Sansa through the years of knowing Robb. So much so that he felt like he already knew her. And he had seen plenty of pictures of her and already knew just how gorgeous she was. But now - meeting her in person - it was not something he could have prepared himself for. After years of interest in her (which was something he would never admit to Robb) and longing to meet her, here she was.

They waded through the friends and family who gathered at Robb's house to celebrate his 30th birthday. They made it to the kitchen island, covered in an overabundance of liquor bottles and mixers, and began to make their drinks.

"So I heard you've finally joined us over here in Westeros," Sansa mentioned as she poured.

"Yup, just moved here to White Harbor about a month ago. Actually, my place is only five minutes away from here."

"You were originally from Dorne, right? How are you enjoying it here so far?"

"Honestly, I've been so busy with the move and getting settled into my new job that I haven't been able to fully enjoy what White Harbor has to offer."

"Well that certainly has to change. I know quite a few awesome restaurants and bars here. There's this one sushi place in downtown - ugh, absolutely life changing. And a dueling piano bar down the street from it that is so much fun. Last time I dog/house sat for Robb, I found a public market that has amazing ingredients. One of my favorite coffee shops is here and I always have to go to it when I stay here. Do you like to hike? There are some great trails that I've taken his dog on," Sansa rambled on as they found a seat on the couch. Jon could only smile at her excitement. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I'm sure you could figure it all out on your own."

"No, all of that sounds great. I know I can use the help. I've been in Essos for far too long."

"Good, we'll make you a local in no time!" Sansa sipped at her drink as she turned her body toward him, her legs curled up beside her.

"I'm just not looking forward to the famous Northern winters. All I've ever lived in was the heat of Dorne and Braavos."

"Oof, yeah, winter may be a rude awakening for you. It'll be even colder in Winterfell though. You visited Robb there, didn't you? I think I was out of town then."

"Yeah, a few years ago. I really loved it up there. Granted, it was summer," Jon smiled.

"Well you have to visit again. It's really beautiful in the fall, the leaves changing color and what not."

"You'll have to show me around," Jon said, only thinking about being able to spend more time with Sansa. "If you don't mind, of course. You seem to be a rather knowledgeable tour guide."

"I would love to," she replied.

Their conversation continued to flow freely. It truly was as if they already knew each other. Jon got lost in her eyes more than once as she talked excitedly about her job, travels, family, and childhood. They were interrupted a few times by Robb and Arya, the Stark parents giving him a greeting, and an already drunk Theon. More than once, a couple of Robb's coworkers came over to introduce themselves to Sansa, obviously interested in Robb's beautiful sister. If looks could kill, Jon would have been a murderer. But Sansa gave them polite hello's and somehow graciously dismissed them after a few minutes. As soon as all the interlopers moved on, Jon and Sansa turned right back to each other and continued on. They were smack dab in the middle of a party and it was as if everything around them continued to slip away, leaving just the two of them on the couch. Jon had a crush on this woman that he had never met for the past decade. It only intensified as they continued to sit together, growing more comfortable with each other, her hand grabbing his arm whenever she tilted her head back to let out a laugh. He may have finally just met her, but he realized this is what he'd been waiting for. He never had this feeling with any of his past girlfriends, almost-girlfriends, or flings. This instant connection was nothing he had ever felt before. Whatever it was, while basically indescribable, just felt so incredibly right.

The party began to wind down and the house became less crowded as the hour grew late. Jon willed time to slow down, not wanting the night to end. But, of course, it didn't listen to him. Ned, Cat, Bran, and Rickon came by to bid them farewell before they headed to their hotel. Arya said goodnight before she padded down the hall to the guest room. Drunk Theon was passed out on the other end of the sectional from them. Tipsy Robb began to clean up in the kitchen.

"Leave the mess, birthday boy. I'll get to it in the morning. Plus, you've gotta get up early to take Arya to the airport. Don't forget to set your alarm!" Sansa called out to her brother. Robb tiredly nodded his head and disappeared to his room.

"How long are you guys staying in town?" Jon asked.

"Well, Arya has to go back home tomorrow morning for work. I think the boys are flying back up there tomorrow night. My parents are going to head to Riverrun to visit my grandpa. But I'll be here for five days. I had some vacation days I needed to use, so I figured I could turn this into a small trip and just crash here at my now-elderly brother's place."

"Hey now, don't call 30 old. As a fellow 30 year old, I take great offense to that," Jon scolded in a teasing tone, loving the laugh he brought out of her. "Would you be interested in showing me your favorite spots in the city at some point?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes! Of course. How about tomorrow morning? We could start with that coffee shop I mentioned."

"Sounds great," Jon answered, doing his best to tamp down the ecstatic feeling that was building up within him.

"Pick me up around 9:30? Or is that too early?" Sansa suggested, followed by a large yawn.

"Not too early at all. And that yawn tells me you should be going to sleep," Jon smirked, pulling out his phone to order an uber. When he was done, she took his phone while handing him her own.

"Put your phone number in there," Sansa instructed as she punched in her number into his phone's contacts.

In their remaining minutes, they planned out the places she would take him to on their excursion. When the time came for Jon to head out to his ride, Sansa walked him to the door and embraced him in a hug. With his arms wrapped around her, Jon could only think of how they fit so well together - like puzzle pieces.

"I'm glad we finally met," Sansa remarked, her breath falling on his ear. "It's crazy that it only happened now. Thanks to my brother's many stories, it felt like I already knew you."

"I know exactly what you mean," Jon smiled as they pulled apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night, Jon."

"Good night, Sansa."

Jon took one last glance at her alluring smile and turned to walk away.

* * *

_Five years after that first night..._

Jon threw a snowball, just barely missing Arya as she ducked behind a tree. Once fearful of the super cold Northern winters, Jon took to it immediately during his first winter in the North. He was pretty sure that Christmastime in Winterfell was his most favorite time of the year. Winterfell in general was his favorite place; he happily moved there when Sansa suggested they get a place together back when they were dating. Just as he dodged a snowball coming from Rickon's direction, the front door of the Stark home swung open, Ned announcing dinner was almost ready. Jon shed his thick jacket and snow-covered boots before making his way to the living room. On the couch sat two pregnant women, their feet up on the coffee table, completely relaxed. Cat absolutely refused the help that her daughter and daughter-in-law offered to assist with Christmas dinner, insisting they take it easy on the couch instead. Margaery groaned as she slowly got up and went in search for Robb and food. They were due in the next few weeks, Sansa and Jon only a couple months behind them. He stood behind where his wife sat as she tilted her head up to look at him. Jon bent down and kissed her forehead, his hand reaching down to lovingly caress Sansa's growing belly.

* * *

_Ten years after that first night..._

Ever since Jon told Sansa he was taking her out of town on a short trip for Valentine's Day, she had been bombarding him with questions. He refused to answer any of them, even as they drove to the airport. Upon their arrival and her learning they were going to White Harbor, Sansa gave him a quizzical look. Ever since Robb and his family moved to High Garden, Jon and Sansa hadn't been back to White Harbor. Jon still refused to give in to her questioning though, wanting to keep their itinerary a secret. Having arrived at their hotel later in the evening, he informed her the surprise would happen the next day. In the morning, at precisely 9:30, he took her hand and led her to the rental car, driving them to Sansa's favorite coffee shop, just as they had done on their first day together in White Harbor. After coffee, Jon continued to take them along the same route they took that day, making the exact same stops. They ended their night at the same restaurant they had gone to, sat at the very same table they had sat at. Jon told Sansa that this was the place he had realized she was going to be the love of his life, sitting across from her just like they were now. As they exited the restaurant and waited for the valet to retrieve their car, Sansa threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was in the very same spot they shared their first kiss.

* * *

Fifty years after that first night...

Sansa and Jon sat on their porch as she got off the phone with Robb, having wished him a happy 80th birthday and exchanging updates of their children and grandchildren. The sun was setting, the sky an orange, pink, and purple concoction. It may be summer but it was still Winterfell, and they would have to retreat from the cool night air soon. Jon took his wife's hand in his and gently squeezed it. Sansa looked toward him, her face still radiant under the age.

"Happy 50th anniversary of that fateful night we met, love."

Sansa smiled that same smile she had graced him with when he complimented her name all those years ago.


End file.
